


a birthday surprise~!

by Lapiislasagna



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, HAPPY BIRTHDAY RINKO I CARE YOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapiislasagna/pseuds/Lapiislasagna
Summary: bro i love lisarinko bro [autotuned baby crying] I had to write smth for Rinko's birthday





	a birthday surprise~!

Practice usually went the same way. Yukina and Sayo would start up with warmups and then lead into the first few songs, Ako would complain about her wrists hurting and ask for a break, they all go out to the cafe and Lisa brings out cookies... 

It's a nice routine.

There's something about Roselia that has always been special. A certain energy that brings them together, no matter what. Rinko thinks that part of what keeps it together is the weird and wonderful personalities that make up the band:Yukina’s stern devotion, Sayo’s well-intentioned strictness, Ako’s quirky and lively comments, Lisa’s wonderful, kind, caring manner…

Then there's Rinko. She doesn't talk too much, except with Ako, but she knows her presence is welcomed and needed. It wouldn't be Roselia if any of them weren't there.

Today was one of those kinds of days, ones where Rinko don't talk much. Not different from the norm. Except from the fact that this is completely different. Because this time she isn't keeping quiet out of habit.

She's doing it because she's distracted.

By _ her _.

\--------------

It’s not hard to win her over, Rinko will pretty much fall for anyone who's kind and patient with her. But this is on a whole other level. She is head over heels in love and, at this point she has accepted her fate.

Rinko is hopelessly in love with Lisa Imai.

Practice started as usual, and now they were on a break, Sayo and Yukina were off getting some drinks for them, leaving only Ako, Lisa and Rinko at the table. Lisa pulled out a few small bags and flashed a proud smile.

“I made cookies~!” Her voice was laced with her usual sickly sweet tone, almost as sweet as the cookies she was handing out.

“Thanks...” Rinko took a cookie from Lisa’s hand, taking extra care to not touch her hand as she did so. She never liked taking things from people because of that but just the thought of touching Lisa’s hand made her head spin, everything about Lisa did.

As Sayo and Yukina returned to the table, Ako leaned over and whispered into Rinko’s ear.

“I totally saw you going red when Lisa-nee gave you those cookies, my dark crimson eye sees all, Rin-Rin!!” Ako beamed at her with a mischievous grin before turning back to the others, meanwhile Rinko could feel her face heat up significantly.

After some refreshments and chatting, they all got up to go back into the studio room to finish up practice. Lisa stopped for a second while Rinko was getting up.

_ Is she waiting for me? _

Ako had already raced off to go back to practice, Yukina and Sayo weren't far behind. But Lisa… was waiting for her…? This was unusual, she'd normally be walking with the others, come to think of it, Ako dashing off without her was unusual too… 

What the hell is going on today?

As Rinko stood up to go to the others, Lisa gently grabbed her wrist, placing her other hand to her lips in a shushing motion.

“They won't miss us for a moment, c’mon~!” Lisa gently began to lead her towards a more quiet area, with more shade and practically no people. Rinko looked around nervously.

“U-um...Imai-san…what are we doing…?” It was more of a ‘what are _ you _ doing?’ but she was too afraid to say it.

Lisa giggled, “Happy Birthday~!” Oh, so that’s what this was; Rinko had forgotten all about her birthday…

“A-ah, thank you...um...weren’t the others planning something too…?” Rinko glanced back towards the studio.

“Mhmm~ But I wanted a moment alone with you, that's all~” Lisa looked like she had much, _ much _ more to say, yet she seemed...nervous, which was strange.

“W-we...we can stay here for a bit then...i-i..if you'd like…” Rinko could feel her heart rate skyrocket. More so when Lisa intertwined both of her hands with Rinko’s. Lisa leaned in a little, and her voice became a soft mutter.

“The truth is, Rinko, I...I wanted to get you alone so I could...tell you something…” Lisa blushed slightly, she took a deep breath, “I...really like you, Rinko. I-I wanted to find a good time to say it but no time like the present, I suppose,” her soft giggle made Rinko’s heart soar, “but...yeah I...I really like you...like..._ like _ you, y’know…?” Rinko only nodded slowly, still trying to process things.

“Y-yeah...I…I like you too…” Rinko smiled a little.

Lisa grinned ear to ear, her smile was something that Rinko adored, she was more than happy to be the cause of it. Then, Lisa leaned a little further forward, so that she was close to Rinko's face, “May I…?”

Rinko only nodded, and with that, Lisa closed the gap between them and kissed Rinko. It took Rinko a second to actually fully register that she was being kissed, but once she did she happily sank into it, kissing Lisa back. 

After a few short moments, Lisa broke the kiss, still keeping her face close to Rinko's, looking into her eyes. She smiled once more.

“We should get back now, they might get mad if I keep you to myself for too long~” Lisa gave her another quick kiss on the lips, “Happy birthday~” Then, she led Rinko back into the studio, where Roselia were all happily waiting with gifts and kind words.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Miss Shirokane I love u so much stan Rinko and stan Roselia


End file.
